Romeo and Juliet Are Fools
by Troy N
Summary: This is my first time writing based on a TV show. I was told to try new things. So it'll probably be awful and suck Jack. Because I'll get nervous and mess it up knowing me. This is about what happened after Clare and Eli broke up and Drew said he was just her rebound. I honestly thought I'd never like anyone with them but each other. Then it all got messed cause I like Drew too.
1. On A Bench

If this is awful I will change it. I've been told I write better with 1 beer in my system. It however is way to early in the day for one and I typically try no more than one a week and I save that for the weekend. It is neither nighttime nor a weekend so hang in there with me. This purely her thought in the style of a typical teenager so yes there will be over thinking and rambling.

I Clare Edwards would never understand the story of Romeo and Juliet I thin of life at to high a value to see how anyone would kill themselves over someone else. To let one person have that much power over you is insane. I've lost people, hell I just lost two people I Loved in one night. I'm starting to realize though that I can survive just fine being alone.

It made me wonder if the world had something against me. I mean every guy I'd ever trusted or been with had cheated on me or played me like I was just a game to them. Drew, dear gosh Drew thought he was just a stupid rebound. I had honestly been under the impression he was smarter than that. How can anyone really believe that I would dump the guy who meant everything to me for a rebound. I mean we work together, were together a lot so I developed real feelings for him. The kind of feelings I would have had even if Eli had still gone to school with me. Now because of this I'm sitting on stupid bench realising that yeah it wasn't cool to dump the love of my life over a phone but if he would have ever answered his phone or shown up ever I wouldn't have had to go that low. It's funny how only after I tell him were done he can finally find time to come see me. All guys are the freaken same about that. They get too damn fucking comfortable and think they can blow you off till they feel like it.

He never used to be that way but when he went to college he turned into someone I don't know. It's as if people get big head when they go to college and think that they are completely different because they have no one to account to. People don't change in a summer or a year they just think they have to once they go away. Like going away makes you different, really they are just wanting an adventure and to not feel like that beat down kid anymore. They feel like they have to change when really after college is done they'll go back to the same person they always were realizing they never changed.

Why do people talk about highschool more than college when it comes to love and life and college only when it comes to phases and parties? I mean how many times have I heard my mom say back in highschool how she was in love with this one guy and she'll never forget him and how she was on student council and how she missed those days. However when I've been confused about who I am she says I went through this phase in college where I would drink and party all the time but that wasn't me. Just a phase and then I left college and went back to normal. So in other words when you get old you wish you could go back to highschool and after college you went back to normal as if you were yourself before that point. I know I'm rambling.

I just realize that even though I knew our story had been done when I finally said the words to his face I felt like I didn't mean it. I feel like running after him now that he's gone. He'll be at his parents for just tonight and leave tomorrow and I am resisting the urge to go there. I keep wondering that If I try hard enough could I if even for just one night remind him who he really is and will be again. His words keep echoing in my head. "I don't want our story to end this way". I didn't either though, in fact I had trouble accepting it could end at all.

Then there was Drew, stupid beautiful Drew who thought I'd given up all I'd truly ever known for a rebound. If it wasn't for him I'd have probably continued to put up with Elis crud just because I would have forgotten what someone really being there felt like. He had also made me forget all I've been through with Eli and how we'd been there for each other through rough stages when we weren't ourselves. How he'd never given up on me. I was mad at Drew just because it hurt me to leave Eli and how I'd acted that he thought he was a rebound. He couldn't expect me not to react and not to feel this way and to be instantly over him. I am not the same a his Exs and he knew that. When I jump in I jump in all they way. It's like that Demi Lovato song lightweight. I easily fall and I'm easy to break. I give everything without thinking without question. So did Eli though.

He would always make one thing his priority and think of nothing else. Forever that was me and now I got sick of the fact that I wasn't it anymore. I didn't want to be anybodys second choice where they had to make time for me and sometimes didn't even feel like making time for me. If I didn't come first anymore did I really want to be anything to them at all. I shouldn't go to either of them. Drew didn't now the true me at all it turns out and Eli was probably already over it.

Authors note: I do not own any of this but the story. The quote from Eli was a direct quote from the show.


	2. Reality Sucks

Eli P.O.V.

This has to be a dream. Had I really not paid attention to her so much that she let me go. I am such an idiot, if I could turn back time I'd do it all over again and be there. How is it that when a film goes wrong or I lose a position on a set I can get over it and I feel like i'll never get over her. I can't act like we never met like we had never happened or how I felt for her. How I do feel for her. I'd let some guy come in and take my place and the signs had been all there and it's because he would show up when I wouldn't. I had done so much to her recently and she'd stayed and I took it all for granted like she'd always be there. I'd forgotten she never had to be. I'm lieing here on my old bed thinking how I should let her go and surrender and be with him, but I don't want to. I can't but now there's nothing I can do. I didn't know life without her and I didn't want to. So I'd be some big film maker but none of that mattered without her. What's having everything without the only person worth sharing it with. The only person who knows me inside and out and whenever I need her she'd never let me down. That's all id done to her lately. Who was I anymore because I didn't want to be this guy anymore and being home made me see that. There's something that brings you down to earth by being home. All these new people wouldn't have stayed through half the things she had and even when we weren't together I knew all I had to do was call and she'd go through hell and back to help. I can remember the first time I met her. I'd already seen her but I had tried to act all cool and sexy in front of her. She'd seen right through me and despised me for being fake. I had let that wonderful person just walk away. I had let a known player take my place. She's my story and I should have been the one with her all those times not him.

I was so wrong and it took this to make me show up. How could it take that, how could I be that stupid! I had tried calling her. I just needed to say goodbye. I needed to see her one last time before my world fell apart because of my own mistakes. I would be anything she wanted just to see her, to know her. I heard the phone go to voicemail again. It hadn't been on since she left. I'm sure she was dancing with Drew and he was making her laugh that laugh I loved so much. Ughhh, I didn't even want to think about it. She drives me crazy but she's also the only one who cares enough about what I do and being safe to do so.

I had lost it all...

Clares P.O.V.

I had stopped at this dinky diner not far from Elis house. I plugged my phone in because after what happened to Ali I always kept it in my purse incase something happened to someone I loved and they needed me. I didn't know why I was being so stupid. He didn't want to see me I was sure but I just wanted to say goodbye the right way. To see his face without telling him I was scared and regretted every word. es I had fallen for Drew but if he really couldn't see how I felt then he didn't deserve to. He'd probably just play me like he did everyone else anyway and I had convinced myself he was better than Eli that Eli didn't care. Eli probably didn't care, he probably got home and realized he was glad to be rid of me. I had given him so many chances though. I felt like I'd done enough. Being with Drew had felt nice and was so much less drama but would it even last. Even if it had it would have ended up the same way this did. It would have had drama eventually and lost its nice feeling. It had always been such a whirlwind with Eli so many ups and downs. It had also had passion and I missed that fire it held. I had mistaken desire for something else with Drew. I realized now though I could only have so much pain and love and sparks with one person a little to late. It wasn't fixable If I had stayed it would have gone back exactly the same way in a few weeks I'm sure. I looked down at my phone to see texts from Eli. I mean it would have wouldn't it? Or had I just made a huge mistake...

Drew P.O.V

I had been convinced when Clare said she was done with him that they were over. I mean how could she not fall for me. I mean look at me. Then he'd shown up and I'd known I already won. It was when she said it though I saw pain in her. She still fucking loved him. She was supposed to be over him! I had been there through everything when he hadn't! He wasn't better then me so why did it hurt her. I just don't get it. I was outside drinking with some of the guys. I wasn't going to but I wasn't about to feel bad when I was just another chicks rebound. I'd have a line of girls tomorrow, just you watch. I felt so good right now after about my 6th drink. I would show miss vice president just what she was missing. I saw a girl walk past me. I didn't know her she must be from another school. She flashed a smile at me and I knew exactly what I was going to do. I walked over to her and sweet talked her a little. She didn't mind the liquor on my breath like Clare would the prude. The next thing I know I was in the woods pining the small brunette to the tree kissing down her neck and pulling her hair as she clawed down my back. She was so hot in that tight little dress. I would show her and Clare what a real man was.

Authors note: Yes, yes for those who like Drew I know I know! Lets be honest though that is Drew for you. He always fucks things up. I wanted to write true to the character. Sorry. :)


	3. My My Big Mistakes

Clares P.O.V

I would see Eli but I wouldn't read his messages yet. It would probably just set me off. I had to go back and see Drew first and tell him and explain how he wasn't a rebound and how my feelings were real but that yes I would still always love Eli. He'd been there for me though when Eli hadn't so I owed it to him first to go tell him and then let him know I'd wait for him to decide on if he still wanted me. He deserved better than me just running off, but I had been so confused and sad. I'm sure he'd understand because that was the Drew I knew right. By the time I reached the school and asked around to the leaving people the said someone had seen him go into the woods. I felt awful, what if he was upset and out there looking for me and it was all my fault. I owed him better than that. I'd apologise and kiss him on the cheek and promise to call him but leave out the part how I was planning to go see Eli. I didn't want to upset him more than he already was. He was such a nice guy it would be selfish of me to hurt him more. I heard him say something though I couldn't make out the words. I rushed towards the voice but stopped in my tracks. I had made a mistake. He hadn't changed at all and now I had lost Eli for good with maybe the hope of staying in contact with him. He would always be the same player Drew and I had been played into believing what he had wanted me too. Everyone warned me especially Ali. When I knew for a fact he hadn't seen me I ran out of the woods as fast as I can. tears were rushing down my face at what a fool I'd been.

Drew P.O.V

I had her down to her bra and underwear and was touching the girl everywhere. It was so funny, I didn't even know her name but I don't think she cared. I was working on her bra with one hand and as soon as that was done I was back to touching every inch of her body. I imagined it was Clare though she'd never do something like this. that's why I liked it though. Ha, naughty Clare. I heard a noise behind me. I turned around, but there was nobody there so I continued on.

Eli P.O.V

I waited for a call that never came. It was almost one but I still couldn't sleep. Memories swirled through my head. It was all so painful. I knew if I ever saw her again I'd ask simply to keep in contact and bother her with nothing more. I'd caused her enough trouble and didn't want to anymore.

Authors note: I know short chapter but I was trying to tie up ends/lead to the new chapter.


	4. At Elis'

Ok who am I kidding I love this chapter so I'm putting it up now. I also like my next chapter. Separately there ok but together it get giddy. I don't care if anyone reads. I like it anyway.

Claire P.O.V

Here it goes all or nothing. Why was I so nervous it was Eli I knew him like the back of my hand. Rejection my head said, your scared he won't want you in his life at all and you can't handle that and you know it. I pushed my worries aside. He was Eli my Eli. Well not anymore but I was 95% sure he wouldn't slam the door in my face. I mean I was knocking on his window first so the worse he could do is ignore me. Which was the reason I wasn't calling or looking at his texts so if it was all hate mail I wouldn't know and he wouldn't be expecting me. Probably my best decision in a while too. I had made so many mistakes but I'm an emotional wreck I mean really who could blame me. I mean did everyone forget what I did all Summer! Jeezzz! I used to think me and Eli were forever. I couldn't handle all this! My urge to jump on him would be overwhelming especially after all that had just happened. It wasn't his job to hold me though anymore when I messed everything up. It wasn't because my mess up was walking away. I mean hell I didn't even give him much of a chance to speak. I was trying to be strong and stick to what I had said because I thought it was the right decision for me. I thought Drew was the right decision for me. The question was should I spend the whole night trying to get Eli to let me still see him or should I give a guy who couldn't even handle one night of what Eli was used to a second chance to try to prove himself to me again. I didn't know I mean I might as well since I'd given up the best thing I had. It's not like I'd ever feel what I had with Eli anyway. It started to rain just my luck.

I had just made it to his window though so I made a few knocks and said "Eli it's me I'm going around to the door let me in."

I then walked around to the door and waited for either good news or the worse, and I didn't even know if it mattered anymore anyway.

Eli P.O.V

I either just heard Clare outside or I was dreaming. It honestly could have been either in the state I was in. Why would she be out in the rain though? She would have had to have walked and that's a pretty long way on foot which means she ran. I should probably at least go check and see if its her just incase it was real. It was just after one though and that wasn't very Clare like but what did he know anymore he'd been so wrapped up in himself lately she could do this all the time. I slipped on pj pants and walked to the door. As I opened it I saw part of a foot and swung it open. She was soaking wet and cold by the way she was shaking. He wanted to grab her right then and take her to his bed and wrap her up with him. It was no longer his right to do so now though. That role apparently went to Drew now. Shit...

Clare P.O.V

"You don't have to let me in." I stuttered from the sheer cold. I had just realized I was sore and tired too.

"That would be very rude of me" he said with unreadable eyes.

It's fine I said. Just hear me out ok, and I'll be on my way I swear Eli.

Clare... he started.

No pleases listen I pleaded. I know I fucked up tonight. I mean you haven't been boyfriend of the year or anything. Also the fact that I had to dump you to get you to show up pisses me off too but it's not exactly about that. I can't not know you... I don't think I can live that way. Earlier I was so certain I was doing the right thing and now I just don't know anymore. I can never stop loving you. The minute I saw you I knew that. Now I know I can't live without you either. I don't have to be a friend just anything you'll let me be Eli. Please don't go.

Eli P.O.V

I listened to her as she asked. She still loved me... I knew one thing for certain I defiantly couldn't let her in my life as a friend. I couldn't handle that. I lost the restraint I promised myself I'd have when I saw her shiver hard again. I threw myself at her and swooped her up into my arms and carried her through the door. She was just about to talk when she fainted in my arms. I knew I shouldn't have let her stand out there that long after all that running and cold. her body was still weak from just getting better this year. I carried her to my bed and wrapped her up in the blankets.

"I'll be back I swear" I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere this time."

I left to go make her something warm to eat and some tea. If it got cold I could always reheat it. She would need it when she woke up.


	5. what happened

So I'm an honest and blunt kind of girl so I'll speak of what happened. A cliff notes version. I was in the hospital because I was starting to bleed to death. I have been ok but very tired since so I'm taking a wee break and doing what us southern girls do best when were to weak. Curling up under a quilt in my bed I love which was outrageous so I need to make sure I use it as much as I can so its worth an arm and a leg. Laying here though I can garuntee it was totally worth it... Please hang in there with me even though updates may be slow. It aparently make take some time before I'm back to myself. Being weak and tired all the time stinks! My Persian has decided to be my offical cuddle therapy though along with my family who has decided to be with me all the time. Or it could just be the bed. Lol. Anyway that's what happened.


	6. A Nights Rest

Clares P.O.V

You know those dreams where somehow you know your dreaming. Yeah I'm having

one of those. I was stuck in a constant replay of all those times he was there when it really counted. I knew he'd been so up and down and around lately but should I just let him go until he gets this out of his system. I had been so tired of playing second. Maybe if I had just told him it would have been different though. I don't know who I am without him. Well I do because I've done it before but oh gosh do I hate it. I can scream with him and act crazy and he doesn't care. I like who I am when I am with him. It also doesn't hurt that he's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. I can see that night at the party when he'd been gone for so long and I kissed him and i've never felt any fireworks like that no matter what boys I lied to and said I did. Every time I pictured a future it was always him. I keep trying to wake up but every time I do i'm just waking up into another dream. I feel as trapped as my reality. Maybe my heads trying to tell me something? Why do I keep acting like I need someone to take care of me when I don't?

Elis P.O.V

I was sitting by my bed A little worried she hadn't woken up but she just seemed to be dreaming. I wish she were dreaming of me. She's all I dream of. My Gosh I want that girl back so freaking bad. Why am I such an idiot? I can't seem to get the right words to come out which is crazy because I write all the time. I can write a whole play about her but I can't seem to tell her what I need to to hold her. Had I really gotten this low? I always show up a little to late. No one should take my place because I want my place. I want to be everything she wants again. My everything is her. I need to show her that but I don't know how anymore. Why is it in high school I couldn't write stories, poems, and plays now I can't write anything worth it without her. She is my tragedy my hope and my breath. See I can say words in my head but not out loud. Ha college doesn't make us smarter it just makes us dumber. We loose our inspiration and what's truly important. Were taught to throw that all away for money, lust, and stability. I don't want stability I miss my rollercoaster of our story. I just want to kiss her. I brush back her hair and say.

"I wish I could tell you all I feel in my head. Then you'd understand why I wont loose you." Then I kissed her softly and barley A brush.

It was fire… I saw her shiver and though I know it wasn't very polite I couldn't stop when I saw her shiver. I got into the bed and wrapped my arms around her to warm her. I heard he sigh as she cuddled closer. Did she know I was there? I drifted off into a light sleep.


End file.
